No Tell Lover
by Saphrin M
Summary: Mwaha. Chapter 6! Even at night, Basch can find no peace from his day terrors. What will he have to do to have what he wants? BaschxAshe, AshexBalthier, etc. etc. etc. Read & Review! :D Woops. Forget about the rating. This story is about to explode!
1. Chapter 1

-1Title: No Tell Lover

Rating: PG (OMG. No sex. Yet.)

Pairings: Ashe/Balthier, Ashe/Al-Cid, Ashe/Larsa, Ashe/Basch, Larsa/Penelo, Balthier/Fran

Summary: Basch has been away from Dalmasca for five years. He doesn't go back, but the Emperor's birthday brings old friends back in town. With Penelo clamoring for Larsa's attention, Balthiers insatiable lust and the Queen's terrible choice between what is right for her kingdom, or her heart, someone will not be happy in the end. Basch does not intend to let it be him.

_Disclaimer: Obviously, I own nothing. I only borrow the characters. :P_

_Then I will defend queen and kingdom both._

Those words haunted him.

It was almost as dreadful as his promise to his brother. Though, in a way, he had neither betrayed his brother or his oath to her majesty. He wasn't sure if it was bad, but he was sure it would never be the same. Larsa was easier to guard that Ashe, but it would never be the same. The time he had now- all this time to think and wonder; that's what killed him.

Every night he wished for Ashe.

He never was ungrateful or angry for his task, but he knew in his heart what he ached for. Something he aught not even brood so deeply over, worse yet it was so often. It had been nearly five years since he last kept watch for his lady. Five years he had served Lord Larsa but the ever repeating dreams of her never faded. He had seen her from afar. They had not spoken. He had not be able to reach her.

What Basch missed the most about Ashe was his hair.He knew if he tried to explain it to another, they wouldn't understand. It was very simple, actually. He was given the freedom to do what he saw fit with his appearance; free reign. Now as Gabranth, it was no more. The day they left the palace he had already hidden himself beneath the mask. His hair had been cut before boarding the airship. It all seemed like such a faded dream now. However,t he technicalities did not matter as none saw his face but it seemed to soothe Larsa's soul. Basch was not the only who was hurt by losing Noah. Basch was bound by his brothers word to stay by Larsa's side.

Hidden beneath Gabranth's mask, he took on a new life. One where he could never be himself. Lord Larsa never broke the farce. Basch was always Gabranth. The only place he felt like himself once more was at night. His brushed his fingers back and forth through his uncustomary short hair. Oh, how he wished to see Ashe. He had only seen the one letter from Penelo.

Penelo, along with the company of Vaan, had come to visit after the coronation. They had complained that Basch was not himself at the coronation. During the week they visited, Basch made his company scarce and took care to many of the Emperor's duties. It was better that they did not see him this way. All in all, he could never be himself again. The Basch they had traveled with was gone. If they proceeded to pester or bother him, he could never be sure of what he would say. It was better like this. Let the true memory of Basch die with Dalmasca. Gabranth was the only living part of that story.

"Gabranth?"

He was not startled. It was of usual Larsa style that he would try and come to scare him. To date, it had not worked yet. "Yes, my liege?" He turned from the balcony.

"Gabranth, you do realize that your assistance is required?"

"Of what I am needed?"

Larsa bubbled over with jubilant laughter. "Gabranth, have you really forgotten that tonight is my birthday? No wishing on the stars this night."

In truth, Basch had forgotten. He had been gripping the little piece of cloth in his hand so hard to think about anything but Lady Ashelia. He looked down at the frayed and dirtied white strip of linen. He had taken it so many years it ago, it began to bother him when he couldn't remember which dress of Ashe's it had come from. Before it could strain his mind any longer, he quickly tucked it into the front of his chest plate, hiding next to his heart.

"Come, Gabranth, there are many guests waiting to meet the Judge Magister Gabranth."

"That does not seem right, Emperor. T'is your birth, not mine."

Larsa only shot Basch one of his infinite child-like smiles. Basch knew something more devious was brewing behind it.

Basch had realized in the past five years that he did not lead Larsa to his destination, he simply followed. Once again, he kept his distance, almost three paces behind. Not once in the five years of his serving the Emperor had he had to defend him from anything. The worst it had ever become was ripping away drunken young maidens. Basch liked them they least; they were so defiant and loud. Not becoming of what a true lady should be like. They were never like Ashe.

It was a quiet walk to the throne room. Basch often thought of how many times his brother had walked this hallway, cursing his name. Planning his death, only Basch was the only to truly kill his brother. He had so much blood on his, whether or not he was the murderer. But the guilt never left his soul; it weighed him down. It simply made him feel so old.

How old was he now? Forty-something? He tried to forget again, but Larsa awoke him from his own despair. "Gabranth."

Larsa needed only say his name. Gabranth took his place in front of the Emperor as they entered the room. Two guards pulled the doors open quickly and someone from the side began to yell. "Please welcome Judge Magister Gabranth and Emperor Larsa Ferrinas Solidor!"

The room collectively bowed, minus the one standing by the throne. Basch had to reassure himself that he could walk in her presence once more. It didn't feel as if he had the strength. His only savior was the mask he cursed the most; today it hid him from his greatest fear: Ashelia. Why her? Why now?

Larsa was grinning ear to ear. "Welcome, one and all. I am grateful you all have all decided to join me in celebration of my birth. Please, without any further ado, let us celebrate!"

Basch felt sick. He hadn't felt like that since the day Ashe had slapped in the face. He had taken it in stride, knowing that he hatred was not justified. But five years had passed, nearly four since he had seen her face. But it was not only her at the palace, they all had come. It seemed like it was well time for a reunion.

Basch took his customary stance next to the throne where Larsa seemed content to sit. It was a funny thing; royalty need not leave their seats, guests would line up one by one to speak with the Emperor. However, this time it was not only the Emperor of Archadia on the left, but the Queen of Dalmasca on the right.

"Larsa, it has been so long since we have seen each other face to face."

"I know, my Queen."

"Please," Basch noticed the pause and her face turn red. It never faded; the lovely, girlish blush. "Ashe is fine among friends." He felt his heart stop, shudder painfully straining to work, then finally a kick start as the smile passed over her face and she nodded.

"Ashe, then," Larsa takes her hand. "Tell me of how Dalmasca has been?"

"Things have finally calmed down to a manageable pace." She paused for a moment, then turned to Larsa. "I daresay I do miss the fun."

Larsa took another sip of his wine. "It was, wasn't it, Gabranth?"

Basch nodded. He couldn't find the words to speak in front of her. When had that ever happened? Hadn't he always been the one to talk her down from anything? Keep the Princess safe; that had been his charge. Now his sentence had changed to watch the child-Emperor.

"Gabranth, you need not stand so far from us. Please."

"Aye." Perfect answer, wasn't it? Basch scolded himself as he moved in between the two thrones. He wasn't prepared to face Ashe, as she stood, closing the distance to the poin the could smell her perfume. He didn't want to think of that again. The smell had just finally gone away from his nightmares.

His breath came in short, quick huffs He almost couldn't get the air in time. Ashe hadn't been beautiful to him before. He had not feelings of love as he protected her through their trials to make her queen. It was at the end, when he had finally seen her cry. After the long fight with Vayne was over, he saw all of her anguish and hurt stop. That was the time; that was when he realized that he did not merely give his sword for her, but his life, his love. Anything that she would need of him, Basch had told himself that he would be there.

"Larsa, would it trouble you to let Gabranth be my escort?" She didn't do anything more than flash her dazzling smile.

"Not at all. Please, Gabranth, show her a better time than you do I." Larsa didn't finish his sentence before he was up and finding someone new to talk with.

Basch took a few steps forward as Ashe stood. He leaned his arm towards hers. "Your Highness," Basch did not focus on the idle chatter that was around him as he walked the lady down the halls of the Archades castle. He knew Ashe wanted to speak of things that couldn't be talked about around everyone, who did not know who he was. Basch had successfully kept his real identity hidden for the last five years, at the expense of his own soul. But to the Emperor, souls were not worth too much.

The halls they wandered did not seem to end, but it seemed her highness had no idea where to start.

"It has been five years." It was all that he could think to say. He hoped it brought something out in her.

"Basch…" She let her arm fall from his. "I…" She shook her head. "Let me start again." It was her nervous laugh; the cute one he heard in his sleep. The one that when he was almost asleep, as the last breath was finally taking, he heard that laugh and he awoke again, only to more tormenting thoughts of the past. The past that he often seemed to take for granted.

"Of course." He could deny her nothing. Ashe had stopped their strolling, leaning up against the wall, her hand smacking into the side of it. The other hand worked nervously with a piece of cloth from her dress. Basch only watched, hidden beneath his guise of Gabranth's judges outfit. He stood too straight, probably as his brother stood. He hadn't noticed, but he had stepped close to her, enough to see the tears that glittered on edge of her eyes.

"How have you been? I have not seen nor heard from you in years." The nervous laugh paused her for only a moment. "I feared you hate me."

Basch smiled. He wished for his crowned princess to see, but it would not be right to lose his disguise now. "Never had the thought cross my mind, but why do you seem so troubled, your highness?" He couldn't help but notice the look on her face. She seemed so hurt, so lost. In all the time he had been with her before, not once had she been like this.

Ashe took great care deciding on what words to use before she spoke. "Basch, this is something… I am quite unsure how to deal with." Her hands folded in each other.

There was the sickness again. Basch never felt like this. What was afoot? Basch could not deal with the heaviness in his stomach, especially around Ashe.

Ashe spoke, "I have been asked to be married… to your emperor." Her voice filled the tiny hallways.

Larsa had not spoken to him of his plans. Larsa must've known Basch's feelings for the Queen, but even so, this would've come out eventually. He waited for Ashe to continue.

Ashe looked down at the wedding band she still wore. "I do not want to disgrace Rassler's legacy. I do not want to do wrong by him."

"By the gods, your highness, it has been nearly a decade since he…" Basch stopped. He didn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. He didn't really expect himself to be here, trying to talk her into marrying Larsa.

"Though… I do have another offer." She twirled a lose strand of her hair. "Al-Cid…"

To think of all the things that those men would have her for, not for love, but for power. Basch lived for love; for love of his brother, his country, his queen. "You have two fine suitors; take your pick, my queen." He knew he couldn't calm the shaking in his hands. He hid them behind his back instead.

"But they are not cut of the cloth I want."

The wind whispers _Landis_ and Basch is lost in a time of where he wished to forget. Another shudder of desire trickled down his spine. Basch couldn't look at her.

Ashe dispersed the memory with a quick shake of her head. "Please, Basch, let us forget this now?" She smiled, turned, and started to walk away. "We should go back to the party."  
"As you wish, your highness." Basch knew the conversation did not end here. However, it did not take long enough for it start once he had lead her back to the main room. He looked over to her. What did she think she was doing? She was going to play between two men and what about him? If she knew, why did she come to him? If she doesn't, Basch hoped he could find a way to stop it. He doubted he could take much more talk of marriage.

Ashe knew the look even if she could not see it for it was hidden beneath his mask She shook her head. "Another time, Gabranth."

The hurt hit before she stepped away from him. He hated hearing his brother's name fall off her lips. But, once again, Basch was lost in the background of it all. He had spent countless hours and nights wishing to see her again, to say all those things he had meant to, those things that he could never have to courage to say. Now he was stuck in the same place again, watching her shine from the sidelines. Waiting for that one precious moment she would grace him with her presence.

"Ah, Gabranth, staying to the side tonight, I see?"

Basch looked to his left. "Balthier, still playing the sky pirate, I see."

Balthier let out a laugh. "Oh, how I did miss your dry charm. How does life treat you in these halls?"

Basch didn't know how to answer that. Part of him struggled to lie and say he was content in his life, but the true part of him that he felt like Balthier knew wanted to tell him of his lamentable story of love. He considered the latter and while it seemed like a good choice, it would not help him. "I fare well."  
"You miss something." Balthier cocked his head, his hand placed on his hip. "We all know."

Basch turned his head. Sometimes his disguise was a blessing in place of the curse. He would have killed Balthier for seeing his face. He knew it was red. Balthier knew of Ashe. Everyone did, but why was he the only one bold enough to say it? Was that a slight bit of jealousy he saw on Balthier's face?

"But the worse part is, seems I've heard that there are two new suitors in her life." Balthier took another sip at the drink. "Don't suppose that's provoked your foul mood, now has it?"

"I would say not. Yours?"

"Not a chance," Balthier slapped him on the back. "Try as you might, you can not hide… even under the mask."

Basch had kept hid head turned during the last bit of his conversation. He had never liked Balthier, he was too overly-brash in some situations. Sometimes drawing too much danger. To think that Balthier would presume to know Basch's hidden feelings.

In truth, Basch was only angry because he was right. Basch would kill to have Ashe for himself. Fate played a cruel trick and put him so close to her, but to never be satisfied with his place in her life. For his sins, he had been punished to his duties as a knight of Dalmasca and to his brother. Forever in debt.

But, in so many of Balthier's faults, there were more charms that outweighed the annoyances. Soon, Balthier cheered on and pointed out the ever-going drama that Basch had not been privy to the last few years. Basch learned of a few of Balthier's new adventures with Fran. Always the charmer, but even Fran had smiled once from across the room at him. She could hear even over there of the tales. It surprised Basch, but he did not question it.

"What of Vaan and Penelo?" He saw the two in the room, but they were not close. Penelo hung close to Larsa. Vaan was lost somewhere in the background. Truth be told, Basch could not even see him.

"Those two. Just as I thought they would be. Vaan will forever be in love with being free in the sky. Penelo? Well, she seems to have her eye on a higher opportunity, or so I've heard." Balthier flashed a grin and finished his drink.

Basch could see it, even from here. Very rarely had he ever seen girls look at Larsa that way. Admiration, no… Loyalty? No. Devotion? He couldn't pin it down. He tried as he watched, but she was so engrossed with his every moment. She was truly infatuated with who he was. But, obviously, the feeling was mutual.

Often times Basch had pulled off over zealous women from the Emperor. A quick nod to him and it would be done. This time, Larsa actually smiled to Basch. Basch did not believe he had even been told what to do if he smiled, so he did nothing at all. Strange things were happening tonight and he was not sure if he liked it.

The unknown troubled him.

_Author's note: I apologize if this is terrible. Haven't written a new story in over three years, so hopefully this will not be disappointing. I also realize that it looks like Ashe is going to be a total ho in my story, which is not the truth at all… it's just she's definitely a hot commodity, but for obvious reasons. Oh, does anyone have ANY idea where the hell Landis is? If you do, please let me know otherwise it's just ending up wherever I feel like. Nonetheless, if you made it here, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviewing is GREATLY appreciated. Might only make it this one chapter…Who knows? -Saph_

P.S. Review please:D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Ever.

He had retired earlier than the rest of the guests. Basch had never become accustom to the Emperor large and rather… often parties. Maybe that attributed to why he felt so old. He slept too much; in younger days he could last on only a few hours.

Things never stayed the same.

Sleep was golden and he did nothing better.

"Basch?"

There wasn't a knock at the door, but Penelo already hiding in his room. He rolled his head to the left, watching her for a moment. "What brings you sneaking into my room?"

He wasn't mad, just curious.

Basch sat up, leaning up against the headboard of his bed. He looked over to Penelo, studying her for a moment longer. She sat in the corner, knees tucked up high enough so her head could rest. Most of her weight was leaned up against the frame and her arms were tucked tightly around herself.

"Do you know how long I've been talking to Larsa? And to find out all this last night! Basch, you must have known."

Basch trusted his instincts screaming at him to lie. "Penelo, I don't know of what you speak."

"His intentions to marry Ashe." She threw her hands up in the air but it didn't hide the tears falling down her face. "You must know how I feel."

Basch turned his head to the right, frightfully unaware that his hand traced the ever present scar on his face. In his mind, he was trying to know what to do with Ashe. He did not want this marriage. Penelo had interests in Larsa, rightly so. Neither Ashe nor Larsa seemed to excited about the union, so why was it not his charge to end something that would not be good for either of his friends?

Because it was good for Dalmasca.

Peace would be long-standing.

"It is of no good to tell me. I can not change who the Emperor marries. Speak with him yourself." Basch rolled over, away from Penelo. He couldn't look at her anymore. She looked so miserable; he didn't want to have to act like this to her.

"I don't understand why you act like this, Basch. You used--" She stopped and she looked at the door in fear as the knocking started.

"Gabranth!"

This gave Basch only nearly thirty seconds to hide Penelo or dress. He did not think the situation be appropriate if he was seen in what he slept in. Who knew if the Emperor would find it amusing, but he doubted that Penelo would laugh.

So, where to hide her?

He quickly rolled off the bed and looked into the bathroom. It was not like Larsa to wander around; she would probably be safe in here. "Penelo, quickly."

Basch had to wonder if fate was toying with him. As soon as he shut the door, the main one popped open and Larsa's grand entrance began.

"Emperor," Basch leaned forward just a tiny bit.

"Gabranth, no need, really now." Larsa closed the door. "Aren't you being just a bit silly after so long?"

He shrugged, leaning close to the frame of the bathroom door. "You are up early, Larsa. Your night wasn't as late as usual?"

"No, no, it was." Larsa perked up, still smiling hungover. "Though, I did notice the lack of your prescene last night. Was something wrong?"

If Larsa wanted to know if the marriage proposel upset him, Basch would not fall for the trap. "It would--"

Crashing came from the bathroom in what sounded like Penelo falling. Basch felt Larsa's eyes burning on his back.

"So, Gabranth, who is hiding in your bathroom this morning?" Larsa's grin split his face in half and he walked around to the door.

Basch couldn't stop Larsa from opening the door. This would not help his quest or Penelo's; her being in his room only skewed views further from the truth. Would Penelo be sitting on the floor, in a heap of ceramic? He could only hold his breath and see.

Larsa opened the door but was not amused at the sight.

Only a vase of flowers lay broken in the middle of the floor.

No one else was around.

"Odd, isn't it Gabranth?" Larsa stepped around the small wash room. "It would looks like we have ghosts."

"Ghosts, my Lord?"

"Either that or you have a vanishing friend." Larsa peeked behind the shower curtain.

None hiding there.

Basch was confused, but he would figure out Penelo's trick soon enough. For now, his crisis with Emperor Larsa had been averted. His conversation with Penelo was cut short but he would make time to finish that later this day.

"Well, Gabranth, we do have a lot to attend to today. We'll be entertaing Queen Ashe and a few other guests. Please arrive in the courtyard shortly."

"Aye." Basch leaned back against the wall. He didn't like this. Two days in a row the sick feeling had not left his stomach. Today, he was sure that Larsa would position him inbetween himself and Ashe. Larsa's fun in life included watch Basch squirm under the light of the woman he wouldn't admit to loving.

Basch took another look in the bathroom, this time taking an extra moment to look at the vent in the ceiling. "Ah, Penelo… learned from Vaan well…" He supposed she was already out of the vent shafts and in her room by this point.

* * *

It seemed when Larsa had said Queen Ashe and a few guests, Larsa had meant the the Queen only.

Another test.

Just what was Larsa trying to prove?

While it had only been five years since they fought side by side, her hearing had betrayed her. Basch did not have to strain to be too quiet as he stood behind his sitting princess. Even if he could, he did not scare her.

"My Queen."

She leaned her head back, smiling at him. "I thought you may never arrive."

Why did it always seem that the moments they spent with each other, time never mattered and Basch was always lost in her smile. However, just like every other time, someone always came along to ruin the farce.

"Wait for me!" Penelo bounded down the stairs, leaving Larsa to his slow, steady, almost kingly pace.

"You did not think--?" Larsa stopped when he saw's Basch head turn towards the ground. He would embaress Basch in private when they returned.

Basch knew the trip from the palace courtyard to the theater house was long, long enough for another private session in his head. He took his spot in th back, Penelo hanging off Larsa's left arm and Ashe, standing maybe only a foot to the right, but limbs all her own. She looked back to Basch every few minutes, but he never returned the sweet smile.

Why was that? Was Basch such a bastard that he couldn't even be nice to the one he loved so dearly?

No, it was the mask.

Of that he was sure.

Unfortantly, on this day, Basch could not sit and decipher his problems. He felt something else in the air.The smell of the changes of season; it was coming. It seduced him; it forced him to remember the games they used to play. Noah and him. They had done terrible things as teenagers.

Mostly to their girlfriends.

Basch always went along, if not happily. He hadn't always been the one to instigate the events, but stopping them was the furthest thought from his mind

He had been a mere boy.He wouldn't deny that he had his lusts and not always one girl was enough.

He was different now, or he tried to be. Noah, even as a Gabranth, hadn't left his womanizing ways in the past. Of course, Basch was not prepared for the consequences of his brothers' actions. In the beginning, the Archadian woman who threw their naked bodies at his feet gave him such an odd feeling of power. A short-lived lust that often left the woman outside his door. Even so, Basch had faltered in letting a few women into his bed.

"Gabranth?"

Larsa and the company was waiting for him to enter the small hover car. He needed to get back on track. He berated himself for being so forgetful as he sat down next to Larsa.

In some ways, he just wished it was all over. He couldn't stand Penelo's death stares and Ashe's sheepish smiles. Larsa never stopped talked, yet Basch's streaming conscious never quieted.

It was always too loud.

Basch truly wished for some peace.

* * *

During the time the King and his guests left the castle, Balthier & Fran still remained.

Balthier wasn't too content on not being privy to the trip. In fact, he ought to crash the play. Make a nice dashing entrance.

"Do not even think I will help you this time, Balthier."

"Fran, Fran," He tsked at her. "Why must you always insist on ruining my fun?"

Fran only cocked her hip. It was her one sign to Balthier that she was not having any fun with him today. Sometimes, most of the time, Fran was as typical as a hume woman. She narrowed her eyes, her lips pulled back in a scowl.

"Do not say another word, Fran, I get it." Balthier had to get away from her.

If he had just enough time away, he could find a way. The Theater House couldn't have been that hard to break into. And the grand entrance? Well, that just came naturally.

Maybe he didn't need Fran after all.

To be continued…

Note: Okay. So, this took me longer than I planned and yeah. This thing is giving me a headache, but it'll get good. Next chapter is going to be hilarious, at least by my standards. Trust me. Balthier and Basch are going to SHINE! To my reviewers, THANK YOU! To everyone else… go review: D

-Saphi


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Obviously, I own nothing here. I don't claim to. I just claim to want REVIEWS! Please, have fun reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took a lot of time to write, so… drop me a line and tell me if it's half way decent, okay?

Of all the times to be thinking about sex, this was not appropriate. He knew it; he felt it in his bones, but he couldn't help but let his eyes follow her saunter, the slight swing of her hips. Basch did not know how he let his primal instincts control him now.

Not quite did her assets cause him to lose his balance, but it did come close. He hoped he wouldn't trip up and step on his cape, as the armor became heavier than he was used to. With Ashe around, he lost all forms of concetrantion and sanity. Basch bent his head towards the ground. He couldn't look at her anymore. It was testing his patience, not that he had had much to begin with; the trip here had worn that all away.

Basch had spent the last five years trying to make things right with himself. It did not involve the rest of the world. He had left that all behind, with his past. Things would have stayed buried, save for one person.

Penelo.

Of course, she was the one who wanted to bring such things to his attention. Each question she had asked him, he had tried to answer curtly, to try and deter her from saying anything else. Still, none had noticed his apprehension of answering such questions, as Basch was often known for such answers.

Larsa and Penelo were not so far from him; speaking of the trials they went through like fond memories, not as the horrors as they really were.

"Gabranth?"

He looked to his left at the hand tugging at his sleeve. Thin, artist style hands with perfectly manicured nails and tiny white tips. He hadn't noticed her leaving his view. "Yes, my Queen?"

"Before we sit for the show, I need to be escorted to the ladies room. You will accompany me, of course." There was no question in her voice, it was a simple command.

Basch nodded, stepping in line behind her. Larsa had probably put her up to this, but she knew no better.

"You have been quiet tonight, Gabranth." She tilted her head back slighty.

And just how was he supposed to a statement as ridiculous as that? He knew not what he should say, but what he wanted to say he couldn't. His throat became so dry around her words became useless. She watched him, waiting for some type of response. He would not fall victim to her games tonight.

Yet, here he was again, lost in the presence of her beauty. Around her, he contemplated things that never entered his mind before, like her dress. The dress was not something he had ever seen. While he had seen Ashe in nearly nothing at all, this torture was much worse.

It was not something he would consider her to wear, but something must have changed in five years. It was a simple gown; backless, low cut in the front leading to a long skirt that glided just on the top of the carpet. He wasn't sure if she even wore shoes with it, not that one would notice or care to say to the queen of Dalmasca.

Nothing he had seen her in before, but he could recall having imagined her in something similar at one time or another.

"Gabranth?"

He looked down at Ashe.

Of course, the _door._

He stepped forward, pushed the door to the side and let her enter. He knew it would be his duty to wait outside for her.

"You're coming in, aren't you?"

"Yes, my Queen." This would be awkward. He couldn't deny her anything, but even this was beginning to push the barrier.

Basch let the door close behind him. Being blessed with a lock, he took advantage of it. He did not let Ashe enter the room any further until he had finished his final inspection. Quickly, he finished and returned to watch her at the mirror. "It is empty."

"Thank you… Basch."

The smile killed him every time. He watched in awe, as she added more make up to her face. She looked perfect already.

"Basch," she stopped, looked up into the mirror and put the lipstick on the counter. She was watching him through the mirror.

"Aye?" His heart shuddered in his chest to a quick stop.

"Please, for me," she turned around and walked towards him.

He knew what she asked; the mask to be gone. Why would she want to look upon him now?

Her hands came to his neck, nails lightly scratching at the soft skin. She lifted, her fingers catching underneath.

His head bent down. If she wished it, he would allow it.

She placed the helmet next to his feet. "There."

But the mirror taunted him.

"Oh, Basch, your hair?" Her eyes grew wide as she took her time looking him over, stepping close as her mouth grew wider with each step.

He knew she would hate it; he did. He didn't like looking like Noah. "I do what I must."

Her fingers snaked up his neck, up through the ever-present beard, and finally finishing by letting her nails run through the soft mane of hair. "It's so short, but… I…" she smiled at him, while her fingers still played. "It's nice. It may take some time to get used to, I think."

He could barely keep his hands by his sides. They urged him to grab her by her waist and close the distance between them.

Her hand left his hair and traced the scar. His blood boiled and his eyes were forced closed.

"Does that hurt?"

_Not in the way you think, my Queen._ "No, no…"

Her palm was flat on his cheek. "Open your eyes, Basch."

He was lucky his back was against a wall, otherwise his body would've landed on the floor.

Ashe stood on the tip of her toes, nose to nose with him. Her body wasn't pressed against his, but the distance between them was more maddening than the feather-light touches.

Basch couldn't breath in without taking a bit of her into his body. Her hands were not limited to only his hair now, but one tugged lightly, trying to bring his mouth into hers. He couldn't allow it, but he couldn't stop it. Where was her other hand?

_Oh._

His body was flushed and hot. His skin was burning with all those things that he had hidden so deep that none would ever find out. So, why did Ashe had to bring it all back now?

"Basch," when she spoke his name, his lips brushed against hers. It ignited tiny sparks all around his body. He felt her warm breath on his skin. His hands still hung by his side, but his fists were balled now, resisting the overwhelming urge that she was pushing on him.

Her lips moved away from his but now rested on his neck, much to his dismay. He couldn't let her know of the fire it lit under his skin. He had to stop this madness before this went out of control or someone knocked on the door.

His hands finally came around and rested on the sides of her waist. He didn't pull her closer, even though his heart urged him. He knew that he had to keep her safe and away from him.

"Basch?"

She must have been surprised when he pushed her away. The anger was clear, but she said not another word. Her stance, hands on hips and the slight curl to her lips said it all to him. Basch, in all of his love for his Queen, didn't have time for this.

"My Queen… the show will begin soon."

"But.. I…"

He easily stopped the conversation as he leaned down to pick up his helmet. Quickly, he hid beneath it again. He was happy to have it, to not have to face her for another few minutes. Until she forced her way into his life once again.

Five years apart allowed him time to sort out his feelings for her. Basch believed that he had almost gotten over her. He assured himself it was only a love for Dalmasca that fueled his love for the Queen. It was only a duty that he was assigned to, and with every assignment, he put forth full effort, heart and soul included.

Now, he was not so confidant.

"Larsa will be waiting."

He turned from her before she could say another word. He couldn't stand the sight of her. Not from disgust but because it caused him to care.

"Of course, Gabranth."

_Bitch_. By now, she must have known how much he hated the name. He couldn't stop the muscles in his body tightening when that name passed from her lips. He ignored the pain that started to swell in his heart and went for the door instead. The closer he was to getting out, the better he would come out in the end.

The door unlocked with a small click. He still had to wait for Ashe to be finished, however.

"I'm ready now, Gabranth." Ashe started to walk towards the door.

The scene outside was not what Basch had expected.

Men and women were running around, frantically screaming and crying. What was amiss? Basch took a step out first, his arm unconsciously gripping Ashe's wrist. "Stay with me." He pulled her along side of him.

"It's the Emperor. No, no!"

"I can't believe!"

"Won't someone help him?"

Basch's worst fears were realized. Something had happened to Larsa. "Come now, quickly."

Basch did not wait for Ashe's response before he began in a full-on run to the private box. It must have been there. Basch could not worry about that now, he could only hope that the attempt on his life had not gone so well.

The waves of Archadians parted as Basch's domineering presence appeared. He finally let go of Ashe's wrist as he approached to move through the curtain that either was the final resting place of Larsa or the scene of an attempted murder.

He held his breath and moved a shaky hand forward. Did he really want to see this? He had no choice and pushed the curtain aside with ease. The scene before him was not quite what he had expected.

Penelo was on her knees, her hands frantically working to try to get the blood to stop spilling from Larsa's chest. She did not notice Basch enter, but she heard him after a few moments. She looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot red, tears still falling freely.

Basch moved quickly to the emperor's side, kneeling quickly and he tried to asses the damage. He couldn't stop grinning, though. "An arrow?" He closed his eyes, trying to think. Trying to do anything but know that he had failed, once again.

"Kind of archaic, isn't it?"

Basch opened his eyes to see Larsa's face crack with a smile.

He was still alive.

To be continued…

Author's note: Obviously, I didn't expect this chapter to take this long, but it did, so… shit happens. Anyways, I want to send out special thanks to Pinku and Sita Silver-Breeze(if you haven't checked out her stories, go do so now. I HIGHLY recommend them!) So, with that being said, I thought this chapter was hilarious, I hope you got my little quirky jokes. Uhm… I'll stop rambling now so you can go reviews! Thanks!

-Saphi


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Blah blah blah. Go read:P

Chapter 4

The clock laughed at him. He could hear the ticking from all the way across the room. It had been hours since he had first looked at it, but he had not been blessed with sleep. His mind stayed awake, going over all the things that he had done. All the things he wished he could forget, and did, during the day. But not now; night was the time for his sins to come back to life.

Basch tossed again, finally resting for a moment on his back. His eyes were closed, hoping that sleep would take over any moment, but he knew that would not be the outcome. He would either lie here until it was time for the Emperor's breakfast or wander the halls at night. The latter sounded at least a little bit more comforting. Maybe that way whatever was bothering him could be sorted out.

He threw the sheets to his side and flipped his legs over the side of the bed. His back was hunched so far forward that his chin nearly sat on his knees. His arms were limp at his side. He didn't know what was wrong, but ever since Ashe decided to stay for a few days, his mind was stuck in a terrible state of affairs. Ever since that night of the play.

He could still feel her hands roaming all over his body. He hadn't quite figured out why yet. She hadn't said another word since then, but they had not a moment alone either. Most of his attention been spent trying to figure out who had tried to assassinate Larsa. He was no closer to that answer as he was to understanding Ashe.

The attempt on Larsa's life wasn't pre-meditated and it wasn't even very good. After doctors hadn't taken the arrow out, it would seem the only lasting effects of it would be a small star shaped scar on the top of his right shoulder. Even Larsa was in good spirits about the whole incident. Basch wanted to stay and brood over the possibilities of who could have done it.

This was not the time.

He had already spent the last three days going up and down the theater, to find nothing at all. No one seemed to know anything and least of all did the way to Judge Magister Gabranth about such matters. Still fearing the old Archadian rule, Basch was very limited in the few numbers of people willing to say anything about the incident at all.

What bothered him more than anything was Larsa's attitude about the situation. While he had not been mortally wounded, the shot would have been fatal if not for at that time Penelo pulled his arm, forcing the young Emperor to lean the left slightly. The assassin's arrow must have not hit its mark. At least, that was what Basch hypothesized.

He knew it.

Tonight would not be a night for sleeping.

Basch finally pulled himself to his feet.

He didn't realize that he was heading to the door until his hand grabbed the handle and turned it. The hallways were all empty at this time of night. He peered out before he put a foot out. He never knew who would be hiding in the halls, however.

There were too many things going on at once for Basch to truly concentrate on one thing. The attempt on Larsa's life, Ashe's strange actions, and with Penelo, Fran and Balthier still roaming the halls, Basch had to watch his actions closely now. He didn't like the constraints that the extra guests put on his life.

He had gotten comfortable in living away from them. They were not his friends. He never deluded himself with illusions that these were people that would die for him. None of them cared for him.

He had starting walking with no purpose, no direction. He knew he had to move, but such a lonely it was. The only noise he heard down the halls were the echoes of his bare feet on the stone floors. Many sleepless nights he circled the halls of the Emperor's walls.

This was not the first time he had walked by himself. Truthfully, he had none to confide in, so these walks were often a way he tried to alleviate some of the loneliness. His deepest kept secrets were only divulged in the dark of night. He never told a soul. It was much easier to hide under the façade and keep his heart safe.

However, worry loomed closer to his heart on these days. Ashe triggered so many strange, exquisitely torturous emotions. He did not know where to begin.

She made him so happy, just to be near her. His heart swelled with love. She also made him confused, love-stricken, lonely and generally lost. While she could make his heart swell, she could always destroy it with one small glance. Love with pain. With all the good she could case, there was so much that hurt him too.

He knew his feelings were not important, at least not to her. She was only concerned with Dalmasca's interests, for the love of Dalmasca. Her kingdom aught to be her husband. It was her first and only love. Basch would have no place in her heart.

"Do not say such things, Balthier."

It was Ashe's voice that brought him out of his pity. He did not want to intrude on her Majesty, but Balthier had no place in her room at this hour.

Maybe it would serve his interests to stay and just here. The Queen did not seem to be in distress. He had not ever once known Ashe to not handle herself from unwanted advances. This sounded like a more serious discussion.

"You only say things like that because you know I am right. Rassler and Larsa were both shot. The only one who was there both times was Basch. He serves his own interests, not Dalmasca."

The long silence worried Basch. While he knew that Balthier spoke lies, Ashe was known to be easily induced. Balthier had charm; too much. He was a well known womanizer. Probably most of those tales were not privy to Ashe's ears, but Basch kept an eye on him over the years. He did not like his advances towards her Majesty. Balthier, ever confidant, never did much to raise suspicion.

Now, he had a reason to throw his final trick to get Ashe's hand before the rest of the group.

Basch would not stand for it, but he would not stand hear and hear such lies. If Ashe would not defend him…

Those words stung his heart. It almost felt like a blow to the gut. He had wished to have a peaceful, quite walk to mull over all the possibilities. Now, Basch's interests would only serve Emperor Larsa.

As he often knew it would turn out, Ashe would break his heart. He turned away from the door and took the same path back to his room. He did not what he wanted to find this night. Obviously, the talk between the sky pirate and Ashe was not at all what he expected.

The only person Basch ever expected any love had once failed him again. He knew he should have never let his heart get involved with her Majesty. He knew it would only be pain. He had fallen so far, so fast. It wasn't a question of how he would get out of it, just when. How much time would he waste trying to heal his shattered heart?

He was almost to his room when he saw a flash from inside his door. He had not left the door open. It was not of his nature to allow easy access to his room.

He stepped to the side, pushing the door open with one free hand. He took a second, another breath, then stepped in.

"Oh, Basch, you're too much sometimes!" Penelo covered her mouth, muffling the laughter.

He stepped in, closed the door behind him, and waited for her to speak.

"Right." She rolled her eyes. "Larsa wants to see you."

"At this hour?"

She shrugged, fingering a loose strand of blond hair. "That's what I said, but you know Larsa. He's quite insistent."

He ignored the childish-love struck grin on her face. No more sleep this night. He knew it when it started, but why did it always have to seem to end so badly? He could only be thankful that it would get his mind away from Ashe.

"Go ahead, Penelo. I will be with the Emperor shortly."

Basch watched and waited for Penelo to leave before he flopped back down on his bed. Exhaustion would hit him in about twelve hours. For now, he ran on adrenaline, anger, and hurt.

However, he could not think of a better mixture to find a assassin.

To be continued...

A/N: Sorry for being so lazy. Got a job, a bf, etc. Very busy, but don't think I haven't been working on different parts of this story. I'm just having this habit of doing like later chapters and not the ones that are right here. As of this writing, I have up to 15 chapters planned and it's nowhere near finished. So be prepared for the long haul. To my reviewers, thank you guys SO much. Sorry for the delay!

-Saphi


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. ETCERA!

He did not want to think of the walk towards Larsa's room. He was glad he had rushed Penelo off. The walk was only bearable that way. Basch lived in his head, he knew that. He just didn't know if it was becoming a problem yet. He would wait and see. The silence of his thoughts placated his anger and he found it the only such way to function.

He stood before the doors. Should he knock?

No.

He opened the one cautiously, pushing it back and then stepping in.

"Took your time, didn't you."

Not a question, only Larsa's observation.

As Basch did not find a need to answer., he took the time to scan the room quickly. Larsa was always hiding behind his desk.

Was Penelo still in here? It would only make the line of questioning that much more awkward. Basch didn't see her hiding figure.

Larsa's face split into a grin. "No, Penelo has went back to her room. Our conversation warrants our ears only."

Basch dropped his shoulders down and approached the emperor.

"You know of why Ashe hesitates to marry either Al-Cid or myself?"

"No," Basch stopped short. He couldn't help the short display of emotion. It was late and he was running on no sleep at this point. He couldn't talk about this one thing anymore.

"She is with child."

This time Basch could hide his astonishment, however, that did not say that his insides were not on fire with anger.

"I am surprised that you are not asking how I have come upon such information."

Basch thought of his words. He did not need to feel desperate about this situation yet. "I would assume her Majesty would have told you of this."

"No, but her maids confirm it. You have spent time with her. Are there any…?" Larsa finally turned around to look at Basch.

He knew his emperor waited for his answer. There was no rush. Never such a rush existed in his mind. To protect Ashe. That filled his heart with enough anxiety. "I have seen nothing to indicate that, Emperor."

Basch saw through Larsa's façade of maturity. This knowledge that Larsa had come upon could not be as so. A maid, maybe angry at Ashe, he did not know, would have said something like this. As it was, this was an out of turn act.

Larsa smiled. "Well, if she is going to be my bride, I need to know these things. If she is having a child that is not my heir, I am not sure I could enter into such a marriage. Arcadian Law would probably have some law to dictate otherwise."

He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to know. It would have been easier if Ashe had just stayed out of his life. He wouldn't have ever have to thought about these feelings anymore, but let alone all of the other drama that had come since her arrival.

While the past years had not been the most exciting anymore or even happy, it was still better than the constant flash of pain that tugged at his heart when he looked at the one woman whom he could never have.

And another man's child. Basch could not fathom the Queen doing something like that, let alone outside of her intended marriage. She had seemed so distraught since the death of Rasler. What happened? Who happened to her, rather.

Larsa raised from his bed. "I will need you to find this out. I will await your answer. Do not come back until then."

"Aye." Basch turned on his heel, his steps quickening the further away he got. He opened and closed the door with no more requests from Larsa.

He didn't even know how to go about filling this request. He could not ask Ashe. Any line of questioning from him would be most unwanted and met with more reservation. But her maid; Basch might be able to see just why she would say such things about Ashe.

Basch had never known Ashe to be loose with any part of her, especially not her body. Not after what happened with Rasler. The only company she kept that was male was limited to Vossler or himself. For himself, he knew he had never laid a hand on her in any sexual fashion.

Vossler, he could not account for.

Basch also could easily remember the other women that had fallen victim to his whims.

Would she had added to the list before he died?

Either way, contemplating the past wouldn't fix Basch's current situation.

If she was with child, Basch could be certain that it was not Vossler's.

It was still too early to talk with the maid just yet. Ashe would not be up for an hour or so. Someone else must have access to this information. If it had come upon Larsa's ears, he would not have been the only one.

To get this information, he couldn't be Basch.

Gabranth would have to do this one.

Author's Note: I know. Terribly long hiatus and it's short. So kill me. Nyaaaah. Anyways. Sorry about the wait, I never forgot about this story but I just moved to Texas so about now is the only time I've gotten to sit down and think about it. Expect the next chapter by the end of next week. Love you guys, as always.

Thanks for the reviews! They always remind me that someone out there is waiting on my lazy ass. :P

-Saphi


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Do not own characters. Kthks.**

**Gabranth's quarters**

It had been quiet all morning since the Emperor had ordered Gabranth on his task. His mind had found no peace, no solace, no answers for his Emperor's order either. His room had seemed so lonely and cold in the early morning. It felt like he was forced to shower and dressed in his Judge's armor.

The cold armor protected his soft warm body, hiding his even warmer heart. Or perhaps, in the long weary years it had grown so cold.

Gabranth laughed at himself. Once, he had not been so pessimistic. It seemed everything had to change. To his liking or not, it would have to be this way. He could not have changed it , even as hard as he wished. Just another part of his soul he would hide and kill for the better sake of his word to Noah. His word was the only thing that had saved him so long; he had lived by his honor and it could not ruin him.

It had not been so long since his feelings of Ashe had been once awoken, and yet again, for the sake of Emperor, he had to kill them to fulfill what he knew would be right.

And the Emperor? What of his wound? Why would Larsa care more about an impending marriage rather than the arrow that had nearly ended his life. Gabranth knew not what the Emperor thought, but he must do what he must. If it were not for the Emperor's wishes, Gabranth was not quite sure he would have a purpose here much longer.

Gabranth had found that the Queen of Dalmasca had not been in her room the night before. He supposed her meeting with Balthier could've run a bit longer, but he would not jump to those conclusions yet. The Queen had given her trust to him once before. He had hoped he would never have to use such things to get what he needed, but time again, his devotion would prove only pain for him.

It seemed odd, however, that he could not find the Queen in any of the halls of Arcadia. Balthier and his company were present, dining with the king, listening to Vaan's new stories of the sky. Yet only the Queen was omitted from the gathering.

Speaking to Balthier had not been an option, as the Emperor had kept his attention most of the morning hours.

It only sparked one question in his mind.

If the Queen of Dalmasca hid an unborn child, what other vices would she hide?

**Tavern**

He had figured her to hide in her old clothes, but in a tavern such as this, she could only ask for trouble. That is, if the patrons knew there was a woman hiding in the corner, not the old drunk bum she was trying to play herself off to be.

She had done a fine job of hiding herself in the corner, but he could smell the oils from far off lands. Maybe it was from Mt. Bur-Omisace. It had a chill of that biting winter air. Maybe Rozzaria. He had never been there, but he had heard it was only filled with things fit for a Queen.

Gabranth snorted and made his way through the patrons crowding the front door. He hadn't smelled this much dirt, sweat, and misery in years.

This trip must be short enough. He could not have the Queen hiding in here. His answer, his Emperor's questions, would be answered before he could leave.

He had made his way to the bar, but not to Queen Ashelia. He saw the mug of ale placed in front of her. It wasn't the first that was in front of her, that was obvious by the mugs stacked around the table. He doubted it would be her last before he could make her leave this awful tavern.

If his arrival had not shaken her, in a few moments when the rest of the drunks noticed the Judge standing a few feet away, the commotion would start. He needed Ashelia and now. With no more time to waste, he walked towards her. "Ashelia."

She didn't raise her head, but lowered it closer into her chest.

His gloved hand grabbed her by the arm; he could feel her soft flesh crushing beneath his callous grip. He did not play games with Ashelia. Even so, her games continued. She tugged her arm away and yelled at him. "Keep your hands off me, Basch."

"It is Judge Gabranth, and you will come with me." He waited for her response. He knew she would say something.

For once, she opened her mouth, then closed it again.

" I am under the Emperor's direct orders." Gabranth did not touch her again. He needed to push Ashelia so far away that she despised him once again. Only for a few minutes he needed to find that hidden rage. In those moments, she would finally break and give him anything he was looking for. But, in spite of herself, she did follow when he started on the walk back to the castle.

The line of questioning was going nowhere. Actually, Gabranth had asked no questions. Ashe had sufficed with her own noise.

Still, it was going nowhere - Gabranth would never entertain such a rude attitude, ever from the Queen of Dalmasca.

"I could expose you for what you are, Judge Gabranth." Her pretty face turned into an ugly snarl. She reminded him of those annoying feral beasts creatures in the plains.

Gabranth mulled over her words. Here she was again, trying to goad him into her games. He chose his next words carefully.

"You could, my Queen, but I do not think your kingdom would rejoice to news of the unwed queen with child."

He hadn't expected the look of shock on her face. Anger was much easier to deal with. The unruly Ashelia was a pretty sight; this was not.

Her mouth opened to speak, but she only licked her lips. Her eyes burned bright. Her pale blue eyes were alive again. "You think my kingdom would desert me?"

Gabranth tried to give his most nonchalant shrug he could. "Would the council have a choice?"

She turned her back to him and when her shoulders dropped in defeat, she started to speak. "I can do nothing else. My past mistakes are now linked to my future."

"And the sire of your child?" Gabranth was close; he could feel himself crawling underneath her skin.

"Does it matter?" Her haste in answering concerned him.

"Do you know?"

"Of course."

"Then enlighten me to your situation." He paused for a moment. The mask felt hot again. It was covering him; his real feelings. It was clouding him; his judgment, the job that he needed to follow. "Face to face. You owe me this." He didn't feel like himself right now. Something just didn't seem right about this situation.

It took a moment for her haughty laughter to break the silence. "You are one to talk. Hiding beneath your judge's clothes. You were never to be the man I once knew."

"You hated that man, too. What of the difference now?"

She was facing him again. Her face was hot with anger. The same way it was when he got slapped in the face. This time, she would not dare against Gabranth, lest she wanted a broken hand. Her shoulders were tight up against her neck, her hands balled into fists at her hips. "Do you not think of the kiss, my hands… all over your body?"

He would never speak of the fire that started on his skin and burned into his core. She could never get to him that way. Gabranth would have done better than this.

"If you need answers to your questions, you need to look in yourself."

"That makes no sense, Queen."

She turned on the heel of her right foot and spun around. "It is not my fault you are not from quality lineage that my response does not answer your questions. To me, I have already said enough to answer your inane line of questioning."

She took a few more steps, paused, and spoke again. "Do not speak to me again, Judge."

He was left by himself. He did not chase her down. Ashelia's games played into him in too many ways. He would step back and watch what happened. Would he laugh when it exploded, in a backfire back in her face? Probably not. But it would not be him to pick up the pieces of her life again.

**Gabranth's quarters**

Gabranth did not return to his room until much later. His vision was a little blurry; the door didn't seem placed exactly straight anymore. Where was that woman when he needed her. Of course, never around. Not when he was in a fit. Only the good times brought them into his room; whenever he didn't need them.

Sometimes he visited her on good weekends, but it hadn't been in a while. It was not his job that kept him here, but the loneliness he felt whenever he found comfort in the arms of another. T'was not comfort he found, but a different brand of betrayal that didn't kill him as fast as the hatred of his own actions gave him.

Right now he couldn't even remember how to find her. It was too tedious. Messages sent back and forth. At least a few days conversation before a date would be set. A week's worth of work for only a few hours of solace.

He slammed the door behind him, not that he had meant to.

"Leehi?" He looked on his bed. It was the blond goddess, but he had not called for. He had only thoughts of her.

Her smile wrapped over him. "Oh, my dear lord, won't you take it off?"

Why did they always speak of his judge's armor. Even as beautiful as she was lying on his bed, Gabranth could not feel a for Leehi. She was a native Dalmascan. Same fair skin as Ashe. Her grayish-blond hair and light eyes shocked him as to how closely he saw Ashe beneath the veil that covered her sweet lips. Lips he could never touch.

Yet, as she hid underneath her veils, he was asked to remove his. He wanted to. At this late hour, it grew heavy.

Leehi leaned up onto her elbows and the fabric that covered her bosom tightening and her full breasts were pushed together. He could only see such a faint, girlish smile laughing at him from beneath her mask. "Do you need me to take it from you shoulders?" She had taken her time in asking.

He watched lift from the bed. As her body unfolded, she placed her feet lightly on the floor. Gabranth could not turn away from looking from her feet up to her legs, admiring the skin tight pants. They were not pants, not decent enough to walk outside these palace walls. They were molded to the muscles of her thighs; only a different color from her skin, otherwise one would know no different.

Her soft and full breasts were only covered by thin clothes of covered triangles. She looked haughty; a harlot of sorts. Thick full breasts and all of her soft curves. She was a delight in bed. No eyes needed to feel and see such a woman beneath him.

Her soft finger tips slid beneath the edge of his mask.

But not tonight; he didn't want to bask in all her womanliness tonight. He only needed a sweet release to give him respite from his tortuous nightmares of _her_.

Her stopped her and grabbed her wrists, each step he took forward forcing her one step closer to the wall until her backside hit it with a soft thud. He saw the flash of passion in her eyes. He kept both hands above her head while the other slid from her hair, down her neck, over the swell over her breasts and belly till his hand hit the spot where her lips formed a circle and a breathy gasp escaped without warning.

She jumped beneath his hand, struggling against the other one. For Basch, it was easy to subdue her with the heavy armor still covering his hard body.

"You always have before, Gabranth."

"No." His hands held her steady, sandwiched between him and the wall. He let her hands go and grabbed her shoulders and with no warning bent her at the hips and shoved her upper half down into the side of the bed.

Tonight he would forget Ashe. Her sweet mouth, long legs, and mesmerizing eyes. He needed to forget her name, if only for one night.

Even as he went through the motions, he wouldn't remember the bruises his armor gave the willing woman beneath him. The only thing would remain would be the slight guilt that he held in his soul. None of these new memories could erase enough of Ashe's kiss. Only a little ease of the stress on his body. As always, in the morning Leehi would be gone.

**Morning**

His body shocked him awake. Of the few memories he did have, Basch did feel better in the morning. It took him a few moments to gather the information, but he knew that his mission had only worsened. Instead, he knew it would be best to resume his regular daily duties of helping his sovereign run the Empire. The Arcadian Empire was not run as it has been seven years hence. Emperor Larsa's power and authority relied on the structure of peace that had taken the land.

Only a handful of time had Basch need to investigate a captive. His means were no where near as brutal as when he had been locked in his suspended cage. Only for the good of the Empire, which was truly to serve the good of Larsa.

"Judge Magister Gabranth."

He looked to Balthier. No words this time.

Balthier's hand played with the pieces of paper and oddities on Gabranth's desk. "It seems that Queen Ashelia left sometime early this morning."

"Yes, it would." Basch shuffled with a few papers before continuing. "My reports tell me that after the morning meal she took leave on the Fer'akul."

Even Basch did not have his protective shield of a mask, no emotions were on his face. Ashe was the furthest from his mind this morning. No more emotions for Ashe; too many knew too much at this point. He had to return to the solace of the monotony that had protected him these past five years, from any sort of harm. No physical, no emotional, not even spiritual damage could penetrate his double identity.

Balthier raised his eyebrows, but even he knew when to leave the two sided man alone. Basch/Gabranth's secret would stay hidden deep in his brain, hidden from all prying eyes. Not until his dying breath would his life be safe, would any be safe from what knowledge he possessed.

His peace was returned to him when Balthier left, but his words still stayed close. Ashe had left and he knew it had to be because of him. His actions had pushed her farther. Maybe the games he should have played, but his soul was not for sale. Not to any woman. He had been given his chance for redemption. Just to be finally living again should have been enough for him. Now he didn't know if was going to be enough to sustain for the rest of his left.

Some things never do change.

He would have to keep his eye on Balthier. While he had a feeling that Balthier had indeed been behind the attack of the Emperor, it was only for Ashe's benefit. An amusement on Balthier's part to play the leading man again, Another mark against Gabranth's character, and Ashe would never have him.

He thought of her again. How could he, with every word she said to him she had always given him her plain thoughts of his actions and words. Yet, everything else screamed for him. He didn't know how he could hear their bodies scream for each other but each one pushed the other further from reach. The noise was so defining sometimes it was too much.

He had run as far as he could from her. Five years away from her had been enough, The last few days had been too many emotions that he hadn't had to deal with in years. Maybe these emotions were cast away because he couldn't deal with them. Even only in her presence, he felt something lifted from him, but not now.

He felt the lonely ache in his soul again. The split in his heart, in his mind. The deep fractured widened. He couldn't let the Empire have it. He had given his word, not his life. No longer would he passively wait for another chance. His time was growing slow.

Some things must change, he thought. He could not live like this forever. Basch had to separate from Gabranth, at least for awhile.

He had to change the present. He had to find a way to her. His mission for the Empire was not up yet. The Emperor needed his answer to make a decision. He hoped the father of Ashe's child would be enough to turn away the Emperor.

It was time to leave for his mission in Dalmasca.

Author's note: Sorry. I know this has been forever. The random underlined/bolded stuff is only because I can't figure out why my symbols erase and I'm really too lazy to figure it out... so I'll be lazy and label it as a scene break or something along that line of thought. Easy for me to understand. :P Don't have much to say but hopefully I'll be able to write more now that I have time and a comfortable chair again. Don't know-- it's hard to write when my back hurts. Nonetheless, hope you enjoyed it and always, thanks for the reviews!


End file.
